


Merci

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Canonical Character(s), Opposites Attract
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit moment de réconfort, juste après l'épisode où Umbridge manqua chasser le professeur de divination...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merci

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Femslash February 2014.
> 
> Tout est à J.K.R.

Tandis qu’Albus ordonnait aux élèves de se disperser et que l’affreuse Dolorès (qui portait bien son nom, synonyme de douleur) disparaissait elle aussi, Minerva prit délicatement sa collègue par le bras et la ramena vers ses lointains appartements. La pauvre Sibylle, rattrapée de justesse au bord du précipice, était en larmes. Prise de pitié, l’autre enseignante lui murmura des mots décousus – encouragements, gentillesse, réconfort. Au bout d’un moment, le sens véritable de ce qu’elle lui disait doucement n’avait plus aucun intérêt. Seuls importaient les faits, leur pas uni, concerté. Face à tant de détresse, son cœur ne pouvait que fondre.

Jadis, il avait existé une certaine animosité entre elles, qui se considéraient comme des rivales viscérales. Au mysticisme nébuleux de la Divination s’opposait la rationalité claire des Métamorphoses ; le tempérament fantaisiste et mélodramatique de Sibylle contrait le caractère pragmatique de Minerva ; même à l’extravagance vestimentaire de l’une venait se heurter la rigoureuse simplicité de l’autre. Mais aujourd’hui, malgré tout le scepticisme affiché de Minerva, ses saillies sur la dimension inutile de la voyance, son mépris, même, de la matière que l’autre professeur enseignait, Minerva ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir de la tendresse. Un profond sentiment d’injustice, aussi.

Pour une fois, les envolées tragiques de sa consœur avaient été justifiées. Umbridge n’y était pas allée de main morte avec sa politique offensive. Et comme toujours, c’étaient les plus faibles qui payaient en premier les pots cassés. Du moins, ceux que la société n’hésitait pas à qualifier comme tels. Pourtant, Minerva savait que sous l’allure fragile de Trelawney se cachait une âme à la sensibilité rare. Ses bizarreries faisaient partie de son charme. Quant à sa compétence, qui pouvait se dire capable d’évaluer une matière aussi étrange que celle que Sibylle avait choisie, pleine de disparités et de contradictions ? 

D’un petit geste, Minerva rajusta l’un des innombrables châles et écharpes de la voyante, puis lui tapota l’épaule. La diseuse de bonne aventure répondit à ce mouvement par un grand sourire, et essuya d’un geste enfantin les larmes qui avaient abîmé son maquillage excentrique – du khôl, peut-être. Un tintement accompagna sa main ornée de bagues et de bracelets, suivie des yeux par sa compagne. Soudain, leurs regards d’accrochèrent et elles se fixèrent comme jamais auparavant, sauf lors de brèves altercations, et leur ancienne rivalité fondit doucement tandis qu’un sentiment nouveau naissait en elles. Leurs bras s’entrelacèrent plus étroitement, puis se séparèrent (à regret, semblait-il) lorsqu’il fallut monter l’échelle qui menait aux appartements aériens de l’enseignante.

Cette dernière allait se verser une rasade de xérès bon marché lorsque Minerva l’interrompit fermement :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, Sibylle. »

Elle n’écouta pas la voix douce et embrumée qui lui parlait de s’octroyer du réconfort, lui retira gentiment ses lunettes et d’un ton bas, qui la fit elle-même rougir, elle affirma :

« Il existe d’autres moyens pour se consoler. »


End file.
